Your Irony
by Shoyukine
Summary: You know what are one of the best things I just love about you? Your irony. You've done it almost every day, but I don't mind. I love you more that way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YO! It's Sho!**

**Okay so I didn't really even plan on posting this yet cause I'm really busy studying for a test at school and also adding the fact that I'm still trying to work on my other two-shot 'Idiot'. Though with this crazy schedule meddling with my anime life(I barely even got to watch at least ONE episode!), I just looked through my USB earlier of unfinished one-shots. I found this one and thought 'Hey, my USB is pretty full already so why not post it to make some space?'**

**So to all of you readers who would actually enjoy this(though I doubt you even would), you can all thank my USB which has so fucking small memory. It pisses me off but I'll keep it anyway. My poor little unfinished one-shots(some two-shots) might lose their home. T^T**

**Anyway, if you like it, review it!**

**If you hate it, please don't show it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. I wish I do. I don't own the cover photo either. I just googled it earlier.**

* * *

><p><em>You know what are one of the best things I just love about you?<em>

_Your irony._

_You've done it almost every day, but I don't mind._

_I love you more that way._

_Remember when we went to the beach to go swimming and you said you just wanted to get a tan?_

_You ended up in the water with me anyway._

_Remember when you met Happy and you said you hate him because he scratches a lot of your books too much?_

_You ended up cuddling with the two of us on your bed with him on your head that night anyway._

_Remember our first date when it got postponed because you thought you lost your phone?_

_You ended up realizing you just __**texted **__me with it._

_Remember when I lost to our deal and you said you weren't going to make dinner for us even if you pity me?_

_You ended up cooking spicy fried chicken as dinner for the both of us that night anyway._

_Remember when you laughed at me just because you learned that my hair was pink naturally and said that it suits my idiocy?_

_You said I looked good in it anyway._

_Remember when you said that my jokes were really corny?_

_You actually laughed a lot and it was clear that you found it funny._

_Remember when you said you'll never have a boyfriend and wouldn't even dream of having one?_

_You ended up saying yes when I asked you out anyway._

_Remember when you said you hate me just because I accidentally spilled orange juice on your dress?_

_You said you loved me after a few minutes of pouting though, not even missing the idiot part._

_Remember when you said playing video games instead of going out on a date with you was stupid?_

_You ended up beating me a whole lot of times at Call of Duty anyway._

_Remember when I accidentally burned one of your books and you ignored me for the rest of the day after shouting at me about it?_

_You ended up sneaking next to me by my bed to sleep with me that night anyway._

_Remember when I kept teasing you when I caught you checking out on me while I was changing my shirt and you kept on denying it?_

_Your deep scarlet face said otherwise anyway._

_Remember when I proposed to you and said I love you but you said you don't love me back?_

_You jumped on me and kissed me right after that anyway._

_Remember when you said you'll be just fine to my enraged and worried face when you said you were going to America after giving birth to our daughter Nashi for a job?_

_You never came back though._

_Your plane crashed, and they said you were missing. When I heard, that my world crashed, and I thought you were dead._

_But your irony made the toothy grin you always used to love stay on my face._

_Because even when you're missing, you might even be dead, you could still be alive. And if you are…then it's pretty ironic isn't it?_

_Also, there is also one last thing I have to say before I go…_

Natsu looked behind his back to see his beautiful 2 year old daughter, Nashi, the little beauty standing there with his best friend Gray under the umbrella the raven-haired man was currently holding.

Natsu shifted and stood up from his crouching position, shooting the young pink-haired girl a loving smile and faced towards Gray. "Gray, take her back to the car. I'll…be there in a sec.

Gray just knitted his eyebrows worriedly at his old rival, but obliged and warned him to hurry or he would catch a cold under this rain before bringing Nashi back to the car.

Natsu watched them walk away until they were out of sight and turned around to crouch back down in front of the tombstone.

For the seventh time that hour, Natsu once again trailed his fingers across the graved letters of his wife's name, his tears daring him to make them resurface, even though they would only be washed away along with the raindrops that already happened to dampen his whole body.

"Also…there is just one last thing I want to tell you Luce." He spoke to Lucy's grave, his hope sparking even higher when he remembered that there was still no body underneath him.

He took a deep breath. "Remember our wedding Luce? You might have thought that there was nothing ironic you did that day, but there is. It will be anyway."

Smiling, he continued. "Remember the vow you made?"

"_I will love you for the rest of my days." Lucy vowed happily, her overjoyed self staring at the man before her, him showing back his usual toothy grin._

"I for one, think that was pretty ironic." Natsu chuckled. "You would probably ask me what is so ironic about saying a vow, it's for marriage after all."

"Do you know why I think it is?"

"Because Lucy, I love you. You love me. Did you ever think just because if our lives will ever end so will our love for one another?" He asked her grave.

"Because Lucy, I know, that even _after _the end of our days you will still keep loving me. Even if your life _did _end 2 years ago, you will still keep loving me. And even if death _will _bring us apart, you will still keep loving me."

"And I will still keep loving you." The tears made it out now, and there was no stopping them. "Pretty ironic, huh?"

That was what he said before he stood up again, turning around to return to his daughter, a bittersweet smile on his face.

Unbeknownst to him, somewhere else, a certain blonde just came out of the doors of Magnolia Airlines, the same sweet smile plastered right across her beautiful face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hihi, look everyone! It's a cliffy!**

**I'm pretty evil sometimes, I hope you know that. BUWAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway, please review! Or favorite! Or follow! Or whatever other way you can show your appreciation!**

**Please note that if you found some of the stuff I wrote about Lucy not ironic it's just because I'm still pretty confused with what irony really means. Tell me about it though and I'll try to edit it!**

**Sequel or not? Hmmmm…I'll think about it.**

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


	2. sequel! help!

**A/N: YO! It's Sho!**

**This isn't a chapter. XD But I am gonna make an announcement though.**

**I've finally decided to make a sequel to this story. YAY! Let's all celebrate!**

**BUT WAIT!**

**I have a very small condition for you guys. If you guys really do want a sequel then please follow. It helps.**

**Okay, all you guys have to do is PM me what you wish to happen in the sequel and review saying, 'Sho PM'. You don't have to write a whole script, just PM me what you wish to happen and I'll see if I can squeeze it in since I plan on making it very looooooooooong. **

**Also if you're gonna ask why I'm giving you this condition is because most of my free time have now been taken over by school, my part time job, tutoring my cousins, and now almost 99% of my whole brain cant even function properly, making it hard for me to think of a proper plot. Im even having a hard time typing this right now due to my dangerously stern mother working just in the room beside me.**

**Deal? Deal. Okay.**

**Now I'm just gonna go back to sleep…for some reason…**

**Do the condition okay? Its just more like a small favor from me, and you're ideas are what I'm asking for. It doesn't actually mean that only your ideas show up, I'm planning to make something happen and I guarantee, would be totally unexpected…SPOILERS! No telling!**

**Anyway, see ya guys!**

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


End file.
